Most coating compositions employed in the coatings industry today require elevated temperatures (e.g., 300.degree. F. to 500.degree. F.) for curing purposes. However, as a result of the long term energy shortage facing the nation, the coatings industry has become increasingly interested in conserving the energy expended in curing coating compositions. This interest on the part of the coatings industry in conserving the energy expended in curing coating compositions has led to extensive activity in the development of coating compositions which are capable of being cured at relatively low temperatures (e.g., 250.degree. F. or less) or which will air-dry (i.e., cure in air) at ambient temperature.
As a result of intensive effort, an ambient temperature, moisture-curable, acrylic-silane coating composition has now been developed, see copending application Ser. No. 516,856, filed Oct. 22, 1974, entitled